Bruce's Return
by Robin0203
Summary: My version of what happens when Bruce's returns after he see's Tim. No slash! Also what should I rate this?
_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

Bruce's POV

I entered the Batcave through the secret entrance and walked towards the current occupants. I was met by 5 familiar gazes, Alfred, Dick, Barbara, Jason and Damian. I took off my cowl when I was fifteen feet away and smiled. Their eyes widened and I walked closer.

"I expected more of a warm welcome" I said. Dick immediately got over his shock and hugged me, then began crying on my shoulder.

"I missed you so much" he sobbed hugging me tightly.

"I missed you too, Dickie, I've missed all of you" I said, rubbing his back soothingly, "no one else want a hug". Damian and Alfred immediately hugged me, and I smiled softly at Jason. Jason looked away, biting the inside of his cheek, then looked back at me and hugged me.

"The imbecile was correct" Damian whispered.

"Told ya" Jason mumbled, "he proved you all wrong".

"Shut up Jay" Dick said, half heartedly.

I glanced down at Barbara and mouthed "You'll get a turn". She nodded, happily, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"It's good to have you back, Master Bruce" Alfred said.

"It's good to be back, Alfred".

They slowly let go one at a time, Alfred went first. Then, Damian let go, something about getting enough hugs from Dick. But, Jason and Dick were still hugging him... _Jason_. Jason was back, he helped them get through it, I don't know how he did it, but I have a feeling he helped them cope. The only question is _who,_ who got him to come back.

I gave them a squeeze and let go. I took one step back and Dick lifted his head. Dick wiped his eyes and Jason just stared at me.

"You're back" I stated, "when, how, who, why, not that I'm not happy to see you, I'm glad I get to see you, but..." I gave him a questioned look.

"After you 'died', Tim got me to come back, I helped them cope, and I did it because, whither I like it or not, we're family and family sticks together" Jason answered, "a messed up family but family".

I chuckled and looked at Barbara, I knelt down in front of her and hugged her.

"I missed you" she said, hugging me tightly.

"I missed you, too".

We separated and Dick asked the hundred dollar question, "how".

"A young man with the name, Timothy Jackson Drake, I don't know how he did it, but he did it" I answered, "where is Tim". It's been a while since I've seen Tim, I expected him to follow me back to the cave.

I immediately noticed the guilt in Dick's expression, "I met up with him before I came here, I expected him to be back by now", Dick's expression, if possible, got guiltier.

Barbara avoided eye contact and Dick stared at the floor, I looked at Jason. He looked at Barbara, then Dick, and sighed.

"He doesn't live here anymore" he said, looking me straight in the eyes. I was shocked, Tim didn't mention anything about moving out.

"What?" I asked, for clarification.

"He moved out, don't know where, he didn't tell us" Jason said, "couldn't track him, never could".

Barbara left us alone and Jason sat in the chair in front of the computer. They all knew what was coming next, but Bruce asked it anyway.

"What happened when I was gone"

Dicks lips quivered, he was about to cry, I pulled him into a hug and looked at Jason for an explanation. Jason sighed and said, "Babybird tried to explain to Dickie that you were alive, but Dickie thought all the trauma was finally getting to him, thought he was going cuckoo. So, Dickie gave the mantle to Mini Bat, didn't help at all, and he wanted to ship Babybird to Arkham. Didn't help when Dickie wouldn't look at Babybird's evidence but whatever. So Babybird got outta here, fast. I bumped into him, Kid was a wreck, took him in for a bit, came back together, Kid told me he was goin out lookin for ya and I stayed here to take care of everyone" Jason said, "the rest, well you're gonna have to get it out of the kid, all we know if something big happened between him and Ra's" my eyes widened, then narrowed, Tim never said _anything_ about Ra's, "then he came back to Gotham, Ra's almost killed him, him and Damian got into a big fight on the rooftops, and that's pretty much it".

I rubbed Dick's back, "let's get you to bed" I whispered into Dick's ear. He solemnly nodded, as I led him upstairs, Jason followed, I led Dick all the way to his room, he was in sweatpants and a wife beater, and he laid down on his bed. I moved the comforted before he laid down and tucked him in when he was situated, "goodnight Dickie".

"Goodnight" he mumbled, falling asleep.

I shut the door on my way out and met up with Jason, who stayed in the doorway.

"Do you know where he is" I asked.

"..." Jason didn't respond, right before I repeated myself he said, "627 Main Street, better make sure this works or we may lose him. One thing I didn't mention down there because Dickie was down there and I promised not to tell him, but I didn't say anything about not telling you was..." Jason trailed off trying to think of the right word. I turned towards him and he looked... Distressed.

"Jason" I whispered, he looked up at me, "what's wrong". He kept opening and closing his mouth repeatedly until he gave up and buried his face in his hands. I pulled him into a hug.

"Just... Just look at his arms" he said, solemnly. I froze as he hugged me tighter, "I didn't know what to do".

I rubbed his back until I felt him let go. He backed up a step and I finally got a good look at him, he looked more tired than Dick, and Dick was Batman while I was away.

I glanced at Dickie's bedroom door, "you made him sleep, didn't you" I looked back at him smiling.

He sighed and nodded, "and eat".

"Good, I'm proud of you" I praised.

Jason smiled a little and nodded, "no one else was going to threaten to shoot him if he didn't get up, but when I was gone, I made Damian do it till I was back".

"You should get some sleep, you look beat" I immediately noticed the way the smile slipped and he tensed.

"Nah, I'm good" he shook his head, "imma go train or something" he walked away but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Jason, I may have let it go in the past, but not now, what's wrong" I asked, not letting go.

"Nothing, I'm just not tired" he shrugged.

"You're right you're not tired, you're exhausted" I said, "at least take a nap", Jason solemnly nodded and went to bed. I walked into Damian's room and he was propped up against the headboard drawing in a book.

"Damian" I said, walking in and sitting next to him.

"Father" I saw a shadow of a smile.

"What're you drawing" I asked, looking at the sketch.

"Now that you're back, I drew our family" he said.

I saw a perfectly drawn Alfred, Dick, Jason, me, Titus, and Damian, "where's Tim".

"Tt, I don't consider him family" he said, he never did.

"Well that's how it is with the youngest two, they never like each other, until something bad happens. Don't let it come to that Damian" I kissed his hair, "get some sleep, goodnight"

He nodded and replied, "Goodnight".

I shut the door on my way out and go down to Alfred. I see him in the kitchen, "Hi Alfred". I sit down on one of the stools next to the island.

"Master Bruce, would you like something to eat" he asked.

"Sure Alfred" I replied, I couldn't say no to him right now, not that I ever could, "do you mind making some for two" I saw a hint of a smile.

"Of course Master Bruce, does the other person happen to be Master Timothy" at my nod, a smile broke out in his expression, "very well".

He looked at me, "bring him home, Master Bruce, and I suggest to use Master Jason as a card in this game, they've grown rather close".

I nodded, "I will Alfred, I'll be back soon"

"Take your time, Master Bruce, take your time" Alfred said, as I left to the Batcave. I got into the Batmobile and drove off.

It didn't take me long to get there, so I parked the Batmobile, and entered through the window. I was surprised it wasn't harder to pick, but then I saw Tim walk in, "silent alarm" he tapped his watch, smiling.

"We need to talk" I removed my cowl, which I put back on before I left the cave.

"What about" he asked.

"What'd I miss" I asked, he tensed and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Nothing" he said, retreating to, what I believe to be was, the bedroom.

"We both know that's not true" I said, he sat down in a desk chair and went back to work.

"Maybe, but there's nothing you need to know" he said, keeping his eyes on his computer, " _Dick_ probably told you".

"He couldn't, he was too busy crying, he burst into tears the minute he saw me" he shrugged, "but Jason told me their side of the story, now I want yours".

"Mines not important" he mumbled, typing something, then went back to reading.

"What happened between you and Ra's"

"He was looking for you, came to me, he believed me when I told him you were alive. He wanted me to be his heir, I stayed for a few weeks, maybe a couple months. Then I took the League down" he said.

Tim's POV

"Why were you there that long" Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"Bruce, I got out of there as fast as I could-" he interrupted me.

"No you didn't, not if you stayed for that long".

"Bruce, I tried my best" I turned to look at him.

"No you didn't" he accused.

Yes I did, "you know what you're right, I should've gotten out faster, I'm sorry".

"Why didn't you" he barked.

"..." I didn't respond and just went back to my work.

"Why didn't you" he asked in a calmer tone.

I still didn't respond.

"You and Damian got into a fight, in costume, how'd you calm him down"

"I didn't" I responded.

"What" he asked.

"I didn't, I fought back" I said and I never felt him glare so hard.

"You fought a ten year old" I nodded, "his injuries".

"Broke his nose, not sure about anything else, Alfred took care of it. You can see the report in the Batcomputer's files" I said.

"And yours"

"Not Important, we done yet" I asked.

"No" he said, "did Alfred take care of your injuries".

"I can take care of myself" I replied.

"No you can't"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and stood up, "yes, I can, I've been doing it since I could walk. Besides I'm not your problem Bruce, I'm emancipated, if anything happens to me it's not your problem" I said, then repeated, " _I'm_ not your problem"

Bruce's POV

 _Problem_ "Tim, you were never my problem, you're my son".

"No I'm not, Bruce, and yes I was. I pushed my way into your life so you didn't do anything stupid. Jason's back, you don't need me anymore" he said.

"If you're not my problem, then why do I care about you, why would I give my life for you" I asked.

"You're Batman"

"Tim, why did you stay with Ra's so long" I said, solemnly.

"I got out of there as soon as I recovered, I-" he froze.

"Recovered" I repeated, curiously, "I'm sorry, I must've missed that part, I don't remember hearing anything about you getting hurt".

"I... no... its... ugh" he stuttered.

"What took so long for you to recover from" I asked, stepping closer, he backed up.

"Nothing" he said, backing up into the corner, I got closer, and he glanced at the door.

"If it was nothing I wouldn't push" I said, he made a run for the door, but I caught him by his waist. I turned him and pulled him into a hug. He burst into teas seconds later, "Tim, tell me" I whispered.

"Please let it go" he sobbed, "I don't want them to know".

"Tim, I can't let it go, I won't tell them, but you need to tell me" I said.

He calmed down and looked at me, "why do you care so much, it's my problem".

"Because you're my son, I care about you, and I want to know"

"Promise, you won't tell them" Tim said.

"I won't unless I find it necessary" I said and he seemed to accept that answer.

"I don't have a spleen" he said, backing up a bit and lifting his shirt a bit. You can see the surgery scar, "I didn't want anyone to know because I already had a weak immune system, now this happens and I get sick all the time. I don't want to be a burden".

"I'm glad you told me Tim, now I can get you all the medicine you need for it, and we never thought of you as a burden. I only have one more thing I want to see before we go back" I said.

He shook his head, "I don't want to go back, Dick and I, we're not..." He trailed off "and Damian and I hate each other".

"How about you and Jason" I asked.

I saw a faint smile, "Jason and I are close, closer than Dick and I have _ever_ been".

"So you'll come back" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll come back" he nodded.

"Good" I kneeled down in front of him, "now all I need to do is deal with one more thing".

I grabbed his arms and caressed my thumbs under his wrists. I looked at my thumbs and saw makeup. I stood up and dragged him into the bathroom. I washed the makeup off his arms and dried them. I dried my hands and put the towel back. I finally got a good look at his forearms, there were thirty-two scars. I pulled him into another hug.

"Every scar is a time I failed to be there for you" I said, "I'm sorry son, I'm so sorry".

"It's ok Bruce"

"No it's not, but if you ever feel you're going to do it again, please come to me" I asked and felt him nod.

"Good, now get your stuff, we're going home"

Tim nodded and grabbed everything he needed, we went home, ate, then after a moment of arguing, I convinced him to go to sleep. I was about to head to bed myself when I heard a small noise of voices. I followed the noise and saw Jason laying down on the couch, watching TV.

"I thought you went to bed" I said, sitting next to him.

"Did" he replied, and that told me everything I needed to know.

"How often do you get them" I asked.

"Every time I fall asleep"

"Follow me" I said, getting up. I walked into the Batcave and into the medbay, "sit on the bed". I pulled out a vile and a syringe.

"Ok, so I made this a while ago, it puts you in a deep enough sleep that you have no nightmares, but you're aware of your surroundings" I said, "do you want to try it, I'll get started on making pills so you don't have to keep taking injections all the time".

Jason bit his lip and stared at the syringe, "sure, but let's do this in my own bed".

I nodded and we walked upstairs all the way to his room, I moved the comforter "ok lay down". He hesitated a little bit, but complied, he never was too fond of drugs or needles. I gave him a reassuring smile as he got comfortable on the bed. I tucked him in and filled the syringe, "you sure you want to do this" I asked, he nodded.

"Ok I'll see you in the morning, goodnight BluJay" I said, grabbing his arm and injecting the serum.

He winced and said, "goodnight".

I took out the now empty syringe and threw it away. I put the vile in his nightstand and kissed his temple. I left and went to bed knowing that all my boys were finally back and they were all safe and sound.

 ** _I know earlier in this story I wrote slang, I did it on purpose because that's how I think they'd say it. So I did it on purpose. Not gonna continue, but review your thoughts._**


End file.
